Five Nights At Freddy's Resort
Five Nights At Freddy' Resort is an advanced FN@F title. There are 13 animatronics, 10 days, 23 rooms, & new in- game mechanics. Animatronics Old *Freddy Fazbear (Same As FN@F2) *Bonnie (Same as FN@F2) *Chica (Slightly Rusty) *Foxy (Almost Completely Endoskeleton) *Freddy Fazbear 2.0 (Same) *Bonnie 2.0 (Jaw Is Broken, Left Eye Fallen Out, & Has Some Dents) *Chica 2.0 (Same) *Foxy 2.0 (Slightly More Fixed) *Golden Freddy (Almost Completely Endoskeleton) New *Bonnie 3K *Walter *Macy *Casey *Sharky *Bar Crow *Lucas Rooms Lobby (CAM 1) This is where Walter and Macy start, there is a desk, & some pictures drawn by kids. However, sometimes, the picture turn into more demented ones. Bonnie 3K eating a child, Freddy Fazbear 2.0 ripping his head off, & a man covered in blood running out of the hotel. On some of the later days, Chica will put her face in front of the camera, blocking your view at 12:00AM, or 1:00AM, challenging the player to look for Macy and Walter. Show Stage (CAM 2) Freedy Fazbear, Bonnie 3K, & Chica 2.0 start here. The three are sitting down, & there is a rare chance Chica 2.0 will twitch. Also, there is a rare chance you'll see Golden Freddy instead of Freddy Fazbear, if you leave the monitor right after, Golden Freddy comes and attacks you. However, if you change to another room and THEN close it, you're fine. Kid's Cove (CAM 3) Kid s Cove is an area with a ball pit, an air hockey table, & 3 tables. Foxy 2.0 sits in a chair at the middle table. However, Kid's Cove shows some rules, they are "Don't run", "Don't be physical", "Don't poop on the wall", Don't go in storage", No touching the animatronics, except Foxy, he likes high fives", & "Don't threaten to hang yourself". Storage (CAM 4A + 4B) Freddy Fazbear 2.0, Chica, Bonnie, Foxy, & Bonnie 2.0 start here. It is dark here, and there are two benches. On the first bench sits Bonnie, Foxy, & Freddy Fazbear 2.0. On the second bench sits Bonnie 2.0 & Chica. Golf Course (CAM 5A + CAM 5B) This is a golf course with nice green grass and bent and battered golf clubs. Lucas starts here and he is sitting on a bench in the far corner of the room. Hall (CAM 6) This is a long hallway in the middle of the hotel. This hall includes entrances for Hotel room 1, Hotel room 2, Hotel room 3, Hotel room 4, Hotel room 5, and storage. Abandoned Suite (CAM 7) Casey will start here. In here, there are old antiques here and a grandfather clock leans against the wall. There are 46 computers lined up on a table, and Casey is laying under the table with the computers. Pool (CAM 8) A swimming pool with a lifeguard stool, an arm float basket, a flipper basket, & a rubber ring basket. Sharky starts here, and he is sitting on the lifeguard stool. On days 9 and 10, Freddy Fazbear will put his head in front of the camera, blocking your view at 3:00AM, or 4:00AM, forcing the player to look for Sharky. Party Room 1 (CAM 9) A room with two rows of tables, party hats on each table, and a banner that says "Happy Birthday!". There are pictures drawn by kids, but can turn into more scary ones. Foxy 2.0 shoving a child into a ball pit, Chica 2.0 stuffing a child into a Freddy Fazbear suit, Bonnie 2.0 beating Foxy to death, & Bonnie tackling Freddy Fazbear 2.0. Party Room 2 (CAM 10) A room with seven rows of tables, party hats on each table, a balloon store in the corner, and a poster of Bonnie 3K, Freddy Fazbear, & Chica 2.0 with the caption: "FUN TIME!". Party Room 3 (CAM 11) A room with one row of tables, party hats on each table, a banner that says "Let's Party!", & you can just make out the Show Stage (CAM 2) in the far corner. Restaurant (CAM 12A + CAM 12B) The main part of the resort. Here there are some very small tables, and some vending machines with pictures of Freddy Fazbear on them. Bar (CAM 13) The place that seems like it is located in the corner of a room (most likely the restaurant) and has beer and cola dispensers and a spilt glass of wine on the beer mat. There is also a dirty plate next to the beer mat. Bar Crow starts here, as he works at the bar. Arcade (CAM 14) This rooms has claw machines, cuddly toys, and seems to include entrances to Party room 1, party room 2, and party room 3. Bathrooms (CAM 15A + CAM 15B + CAM 15C) This room has a poster of Freddy Fazbear, men's urinals, women's toilets, and one small light brightens up the room. Hotel room 1 (CAM 16) A hotel room with a skeleton on a bed and some bones on the other. There is a small door and a bath and shower cubical on the right-hand side. There is also a TV. Hotel room 2 (CAM 17) A hotel room with a bible on the floor and a picture drawn by a kid of a family visiting the hotel. There is a dead cat wrapped in a big spider web on one bed. Sometimes Bonnie will trash the room up & scream that can be heard even if you don't look at him directly on the monitor, which indicates he is in hotel room 2. Hotel room 3 (CAM 18) A hotel room with a beaten-up shower cubical, and a skeleton lays in the bath. The TV is okay, but the drawers have spider webs in them. On days 7, 8, 9, & 10, either Freddy Fazbear 2.0 or Bar Crow will turn all the lights of in the room, making it very dark. Hotel room 4 (CAM 19) A hotel room with three skeletons, two dead spiders and the TV has a spider web over it. Chica comes in here often. Hotel room 5 (CAM 20) A hotel room which looks similar to hotel room 1 but has some books on a shelf, an alarm clock on a desk, and there is no bath and only a shower cubical. First Aid Room (CAM 21) A normal doctor's room, only the doctor is not there. If an animatronic is in the room, they will lay on the hospital bed there, so it's easy to spot. Backstage (CAM 22) A room with animatronic heads and suits.In this room appears golden Foxy and Chica Air Vent System (CAM 23A + CAM 23B + CAM 23C + CAM 23D + CAM 23E) The air vent is a system which runs on top of Hotel room 1, Hotel room 2, Hotel room 3, Hotel room 4, & Hotel room 5. Freddy Fazbear comes in here often, and Foxy hardly does come through here. It is connected above the office too, so if you spot an animatronic in the air vent, you will have one or two seconds to shut the vent latch before they end the game. Category:Games